


Doting in Daycare

by Siriusstuff



Series: Bedrabbled [32]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Drabble, M/M, derek's pining, drabble challenge, setting is not in the high school
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-19
Updated: 2018-02-19
Packaged: 2019-03-21 11:00:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13739472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siriusstuff/pseuds/Siriusstuff
Summary: The sterekdrabbles challenge for 02/19/18: “fence, scramble, velvet”





	Doting in Daycare

**Author's Note:**

> The sterekdrabbles challenge for 02/19/18: “fence, scramble, velvet”

“There’s gotta be less crazy ways to meet our community service requirement,” Stiles booms over the shrieking giggles of a dozen toddlers.

Their safety fence seems imaginary as little clusters of giddy miniature humans scramble past the two high school volunteers.

“Does that mean you don’t want kids?” Derek asks, then blushes at the implication he means Stiles having kids _with him_.

“Sure I want kids,” Stiles answers. “Just maybe not _twenty_ of them at the same time.”

Stiles is so funny and smart. Derek imagines Stiles’s shorty-short hair feels soft as velvet.

God, he’s totally gone on the guy.


End file.
